


伍德斯托克

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 贝斯×吉他BGM：Wait – M83
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt, Lionel Messi & Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos & Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	伍德斯托克

**Author's Note:**

> 某人给我的生贺
> 
> 迟到了两天是因为在校没有打字工具
> 
> 顺便给学考祈福

1.

1969年，八月份，伍德斯托克。车门关进一股闷热气，Leo推了推Cristiano的肩，比划着问能不能给他一杯水。

他们不了解对方，连彼此姓什么都不知道。只是在路上碰巧遇到，干脆搭个伴来伍德斯托克听听新歌。或许Leo的动机更多些，他不讲，Cristiano也没追问，权当这男孩想体验一把新生活。

通往郊区的路挤满了大巴、汽车、摩托、和横躺在地上的人，他们被卡死在中间。Cristiano想了一会儿，把自己的水瓶递过去，看着Leo拧开盖子哗哗往嘴里倒水，冷不防冒出一句：

“我也就这么点水，别一下喝完了。”

Leo被噎着了，呛了几口，低头擦掉咳出来的眼泪。

“对不起。”

他说，把水瓶还给Cristiano，然后更小声地说了句：“谢谢。”

Cristiano拧上瓶盖，忽然意识到什么，转过头去：“你会讲西语？”

Leo愣了一下。

“你也讲西语？”

Cristiano弯腰把水瓶塞进包里：“我是葡萄牙人。”

他们是四天前在辛辛那提认识的，Cristiano和Sergio约好在车站见面，结果他只找到了这个男孩。他留着长发，身旁放着一把Fender Stratocaster。四天，Cristiano有些头痛地想，太长了，长到他居然没和Leo说过一句完整的话。在新奥尔良，在费城，葡萄牙人叼着根半化不化的冰棍讲了很多事情。Leo总是一言不发地挨在他身边，低头摆弄自己的吉他。只有一次他忽然抬起头来：“我没跟我父母一起来。”

葡萄牙人愣在半空：“你离家出走来的？”

Leo瞪了他一眼，指了指自己，在空中比了个21，弯腰提了吉他就往外走。Cristiano三步半作两步追上去。

“您显年轻，吉他手。”他笑嘻嘻地递上男孩险些没带走的箱子。

他那时候叫他吉他手，因为比他小两岁的Leo只要抱起吉他就把灵魂交给了那六根弦，除此之外他只在意行程和日期。“误点了就误点了呗，”葡萄牙人倒满不在乎，惬意地往椅背上一靠，“大不了在华盛顿玩一天，我们总能到伍德斯托克找到你朋友的。”

Leo看上去懒得跟他费口舌，自顾自地调起音，弹了一首Satisfaction。

两个人都时常忘记，身上根本没有多少钱的事实。有时候他们没钱住旅店，就在车站的长椅上凑合一晚，亏得是八月。Leo接过Cristiano递过来的廉价卷烟。点燃了衔在嘴里，抱起吉他弹Jimi Hendrix，The Beatles，还有Bon Jovi。Cristiano偶尔也加进来一段，他弹的是贝斯。实在困了Leo就靠在Cristiano身上打盹，丢下葡萄牙人一边啜饮啤酒一边注视匆匆掠过的夜班列车，卷走呛人的烟尘和路灯斑驳锈蚀的光。

所有人都是一样，Cristiano想，他23岁，生活属于marijuana，香烟，破旧的诗集和泛着白沫的冷啤酒。世界繁华没落，而他们的未来却触手可得。

他们和一群素昧平生的嬉皮士，挤在同一片泥泞的草地上听摇滚。年轻的情侣脱下上衣爬到车顶上拥吻，长发披肩的男孩触电似的谈着反战歌曲。Cristiano嗅着空气中淡淡的marijuana，酒精和汗渍味，觉得他们真是一群亡命之徒，绿林大盗，永无落足安歇之地。

Leo顾不上他这么浪漫，他只想找到Gerard，乐队的成员。Cristiano眼见他成天拖着吉他跑来跑去，忍不住打趣他像个去了一支鼓棒的鼓手，完全忘了享受生活。

“我也跟Sergio约好了，但我压根懒得去找他。这儿有五万人，还不如各玩各的。”

葡萄牙人赤裸着上半身，优哉游哉地躺在帐篷里，跟着Drive My Car的节奏轻声哼唱。Cristiano从没觉得这么自由过，这是他们一生中唯一有资格纵情烂漫的日子了。

好吧，这还不够，他还远不如那位de Ligt纵情烂漫。“过来，”Cristiano没料到被他气跑之后Leo这么快又回到了两人共用的帐篷，“带上你的贝斯，有人要找你证婚。”

Cristiano一个激灵跳起来。“谁？”

这里他可一个人都不认识。

那位金发的荷兰小伙子要向他相恋多年的恋人求婚。他们同在一个乐队里，吉他和贝斯手。de Ligt把一根吉他弦系在de Jong的无名指上，犹豫一会儿之后又亲吻了一下。没有圣坛，没有神父，没有经文和不可撼动的誓言，为他们证婚的只有傍晚沉沉欲坠的夕阳。

Frenkie愣了一会儿，盯着自己的无名指，忽然哽咽出一声：“我爱你。”紧接着向眼前人身上扑去。周围的人发出欢呼声，虽然人人都知道，这段关系不被上帝祝福，只能凭两个人的真心死死拉扯着。但这年头，大家都相信爱，和平与希望。

Leo坐在一块石头上给吉他紧了紧弦，抬头朝Cristiano望了一眼。

“我们应该弹点什么？”

他用西语问，同时笑了起来，自顾自地弹起了The Beatles的All You Need Is Love。这是首新歌，但似乎人人都会唱。Cristiano加进来的时候，觉得自己像投入了一个拥抱一样。

Frenkie de Jong十六岁那年认识了Matthijs de Ligt，随后两人在切尔西旅馆长租了间房。他们一起写歌，摄影，从剧院后门溜进去看最新的音乐剧，最后终于睡到了一起。十二月份的半夜，de Ligt关掉房间的灯，在黑暗中拥住de Jong的腰，两个人一起听着收音机里断断续续的白噪，和稀稀落落的冬雨。

那是四年前的事了。但是Cristiano知道，不管在哪个宇宙，哪种可能性场的控制之下，Frenkie de Jong都会找到Matthijs de Ligt。不是在纽约，也会是在东京，在巴黎，在布拉格，在威尼斯，乱糟糟的小酒吧，肮脏的城市角落，能望见铁路和月亮的地方，千百种身份，千百个地点，Frenkie总会找到一个理由站过去，到Matthijs身边，与他并肩走完接下来的一生。

“质地相同的人之间，往往有着奇异的吸引力。”

Cristiano第一次听Leo这么严肃平静地说话，不由有些晃神。他们在帐篷里度过下半夜，喝着微热的可乐。Leo说了很多他和Gerard的事情，从布宜诺斯艾利斯到巴塞罗那，从伊比利亚半岛再到纽约。五天来第一回，Cristiano意识到，Leo望出车窗的眼神，是温柔的水，微燥的海风，和尖锐欲撕裂的声声汽笛。

他们的乐队只有两个固定成员，吉他手，贝斯手和和声们来了又走。Cristiano笑着问介不介意在固定阵容里添一个贝斯，Leo笑了：“Geri不会喜欢的。”

Cristiano低下脑袋玩贝斯弦：“你们……”

Leo摇了摇脑袋。

“Geri有喜欢的人。”

葡萄牙人不知道为什么自己心里松了口气，他抬起头，Leo把吉他靠在一边，他像一团在水里出现的月亮。

“睡觉吧。”

他说。Cristiano吹灭了蜡烛躺了下来，他阖上眼，却无法入睡，因为Leo翻了个身，脊背抵着他的身体，而现在他们正处在纽约州深蓝色的夜幕下，在帐篷上方有无数恒星正在燃烧。

TBC


End file.
